SKATER GIRL Comp
by SHADOW1999
Summary: Cammie & Codys life is already twisting and turning. Zach isnt his usual self without Cammie by his side. Cammie wants to do good with her skills with Cody by her side. Libby is causing trouble but no one knows it. That's a lot going on in one persons life. And to say that they got an A* on their science project. Somethings never turn ot to be how they seem. Read SKATER GIRL first


**A/N: MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR YOU GUYS XX**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**

* * *

**SKATER GIRL Comp.**

Chapter One: In Hiding  
_Cammie's POV._

Sometime, life is hard to follow. You have your ups and downs, your amazing times and the times were you just want to die. But when I with my friends, at the ramps I feel free. Like nothing bad could happen. You should know by now that my 'brother' who's more likely my cousin, Cody and I had a big bump in our life with our dads. If you didn't know you shouldn't be reading this, you'll just get confused. Read the first part of my life first and then find out what happens in the second part. After I finished telling you about getting Cody back excetra, I really didn't think there would have been a need for me to write about how my life is better and how much fun I've been having. But life doesn't always work out the way you planned.

What?

This is probably what you're thinking. Like what the fuck is she going on about now? Well here's your answer. Me and Cody are in hiding. Simple as that. You remember Libby right the girl Cody shot in the leg and then we helped her, better known as Zach's long lost sister? Well she's back and obviously didn't get the memo about our dads being dead and everyone else running away leaving everything behind. No she decided to show up and cause a threat to our lives and our friends. And speaking of them, I feel really guilty because they're all at the ramps now looking all depressed non of the guys are really skating, they're just going back and forth for about 3 meters. I feel guilty. Watching them in the shadows, and leaving without a good enough explanation.

Actually we left with no explanation. They all went out while I was 'ill' and Cody was 'looking after' me. Then we got up left the house and walked away. No note or anything. The first couple of days they went out looking for us. We had to do something to stop them so we did end up leaving a small note. It read;

_"Stop. -C&C"_

That was it. And they did. They stopped looking straight away. At least they now know we're close but they never look like they remember that.

And again you're probably wondering why we went into hiding instead of facing Libby on her own. Well it's hard to explain. Libby is very violent. She is worse than our dads put together. But she doesn't just want to kill us because of the COC. Oh no. She is in the stage of pure anger and hatred towards the Goode's and we helped them. I'm going out with one. Well I hope we're still going out... It just adds to the fire. She wants revenge for us doing nothing. Confusing I know. But if we fight her she'll get injured and so will we, for the good of nothing. It isn't worth it.

I haven't seen Libby in a while. She hasn't popped up looking all dark and mysterious, staring at our friends yet. It's been a while since I've been in this situation. Only been 6 months for Cody. He must be sick of all this hiding. We have a hide out in a small forest near Zach's house so we can keep and eye on the activity that goes on around their house. Zach hardly ever leaves, but everyone always goes round.

* * *

"Cody?" I whispered.

"Hmm,"

"I might use my fighting skills for good after all this Libby chiz has blown over," I deadpanned.

"I think this Libby situation is more than just chiz Cammie. But how are you planning on using them?" He was curious I could tell since he left the matter of me calling Libby chiz.

"Well I'll have like a dark hooded costume on like that TV show Arrow. And I'd do what he does. Fight the crime in the city or something," I shrugged not really knowing.

"Cammie that's just a TV programme, but there is the possibility of you having the costume and you going out at night to watch over people and if someone needs help you go to their side," I said with a side smile taking a pause, "I guess that's better than shooting people with arrows," He joked.

"Yeah I guess," I chuckled.

"You could get yourself known like have people see you like in the night, but not your face and it would spread like wild fire and then you could just go out once or twice people wouldn't realise you wearn't there they would be looking for you but obviously never find you," He was smiling he believed I could do it.

"Why don't we make that you a we. Both of us would make it so much more dramatic. Like standing in the street and when someone comes buy we just let the catch a glimps of a moving figure, and then turn up to places were someones robbing something excetra. One it would be so much fun, fighting with you buy my side again, two it would feel like one of those weird movies and three it's good for the law," I sat up facing him getting all excited.

"Yeah that sounds good Cams, but I think we should let the Libby 'chiz' blow over like you said first," He joked using the word chiz in there.

"Yeah yeah of course, but you have to promise me you will," I held out my pinkie like I was a 3 year old promising my mum I'd pick up my colouring stuff.

After he linked our pinkies and said 'promise' we went quite. It's around 10 at night and we have nothing to do but watch the Goode's house. As soon as I looked at the house I remembered how depressed Zach was.

"Cody, I'm going to send a letter to Zach. I hate seeing him this depressed," I whispered my voice was actually breaking thinking about it.

"Ok I'll have your back while you walk over," He patted my hand. I grabbed some paper and started to write the message;

_"Zach, I'm sorry. It's all I can say right now. I'm not far, but I had to leave to keep you safe. I did it because I love you. I always will. Now turn your frown upside down and show some of them new tricks of at the ramps. I'll be watching. I'm always there, somewhere in the shadows. I can't tell you why we left but soon maybe. I will be back. I love you. -Cammiex"_

Getting up and out of our badly made little tree house sort of thing I started to run to the road. I could here Cody's foot steps behind me. Like he said, he had my back. I ran across the road and right up to the Goode's front door. I kissed the back of the letter and posted it through the door. The letter box making a loud back as I let it good. Well at least I know that they'll get up to se it. The living room light came on and I sprinted back to Cody at the edge of the forest.

_Zach's POV._

Cammie left. Can you believe it? She left without even a goodbye or an explanation. We all looked or her. She had gone weith Cody we knew that much. They sent us a letter saying to stop looking for them. They definately didn't want to be found. I was depressed. Upset that she would do something like this. Everything was going perfectly fine and then BAM she's gone and so is Cody.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the letter box bang. No one was home apart from me. My family had gone visiting my grandparents in Miami. I didn't want to go and make them upset and because Cammie could come back. Turning the light on I went to the door and saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and I saw the name Cammie at the bottom. I swung the door open. All I saw was the darkness of the night. I closed the door and read the letter;

_"Zach, I'm sorry. It's all I can say right now. I'm not far, but I had to leave to keep you safe. I did it because I love you. I always will. Now turn your frown upside down and show some of them new tricks of at the ramps. I'll be watching. I'm always there, somewhere in the shadows. I can't tell you why we left but soon maybe. I will be back. I love you. -Cammiex"_

At least now I know she's safe and watching me. She's still out there. And she still loves me. But I still don't have my explanation. I don't even have a way of getting a letter back to her. I decide to call the gang over and see what they say.

* * *

10 minutes later everyone had arrived and read the letter.

"How am I meant to get a reply back?" I stressed for the 6th time tonight.

"Maybe she doesn't want a reply. With the way they have been putting these letters out they don't want anyone to see. Someone is obviously looking for them," Liz said softly putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, no she tells you where in the letter," Nick burst out like he was a geinius.

"Where?" I asked looking down at the letter and re-reading it over and over.

"Look she says they are always watching us, and tells you to show off your moves at the amps," He pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" I really wasn't getting this.

"It's like a code dude. Like a hidden message in a message. All those sy movies I watched that you said were crap are starting to pay off. She tells you to go to the ramps. They'll be there in the shadows watcing. We stay for a while you write a letter and leave it on the bench before we leave. We'll go later on when it's starting to go dark because then we can hide around the corner and see one of them go to pick it up. And if the don't we know they weren't there. And if we do, you get to see that she's alright and she might write a small message back," He had a massive smile on his face.

"Dude you got all that from 'show off your moves at the ramps'," Jonas asked.

"Yes I did and I am quite proud," He held his chin in the air.

"When are we leaving then?" Bex asked.

"Tomorrow at around 8:30pm ish, that way by the time we get there it will be mpty and dark but light enough for us to see people in detail enough to know who it is from a distance," Nick answered.

"I like it. Come back tomorrow morning and we'll spend the day together," I said nodding at them all.

"That is fine with me as long as you stop being depressed," Macey said with a point of her finger.

"Macey," Bex hissed.

"Bex come on it is true. It would be what Camme wanted as well. I bet she hates seeing you all depressed. That's probably why she sent the letter in the first place," Macey clarified, "she had seen your glum face and wanted you to know she still loved you and told you to 'turn that frown upside down'," She used air quoes as she used the words Cammie had put in her letter.

"Deal," And that was it the plans were set. Now all we had to do was wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N: 15 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? CAN WE MANAGE THAT? I KNOW IT'S A BIG ASK BUT A LOT OF YOU WANTED THE SEQUEL SO REVIEW WITH YOUR FAVOURITE PARTS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT LIBBY TO DO AND I'LL MASH THEM TOGETHER! **

**15 REVIEWS BY SUNDAY? AS SOON AS THERE IS 15 CHAPTER 2 IS GOING TO BE UPLOADED!**

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU SAY!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


End file.
